Wolf
by BlackCatTrainHeartnet
Summary: Alternate Universe - AU. The Wolf. Feared by those who meet him, respected by those he saves. He's unknown to everyone, and cold to all. Can he be saved from himself?
1. Chapter 1

**WOLF**

**A Tsubasa: RESEVior CHRoNiCLES FanFiction**

**Main Character Pairing: **Syaoran x Sakura

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

* * *

One dark, tranquil night in a large, dense forest, an earsplitting crack tore through the night air as birds abandoned their perches in a small, select location, signaling to the rest of the wildlife that a Hunter had entered the domain. If any attention had been payed, one could see a dark blur moving toward said location swiftly and silently, being tailed by a large silver canine as they neared the scene, greeted by a high-pitched whine of another of the silver wolves, bloodied and beaten.

A large, gnarled boot fell upon the beaten animal's throat, effectively earning a loud whine from the animal due to the amount of sheer pain the wolf was forced to endure, as a crack resounded soon after.

A low growl emitted from the underbrush as a lean, tall young man stepped into the all-revealing rays of the moonlight, showing chestnut-brown, short hair and piercing amber eyes, shining gold in the ethereal light. He wore a simple, tattered pair of pants, a necklace which glowed in an almost unreal tinge due to its' consistency of being made with animal teeth, and identical leather straps on each arm, each having three wild bird feathers hanging limply. He let out another predatory snarl, slightly gaping his mouth to show his gleaming--yet curiously sharpened--canine teeth, as if to threaten the opposing man.

His piercing orbs were fixated on the burly man, of who was ornamented in various animal furs and carried a pair of pistols; one pistol was aimed at the young boy, and the other aiming at the now-dead wolf at his feet.

The tall boy wavered, his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides, the muscles in his chest contracted to show his anger.

The Hunter's deep, mangled voice rose above the growling, addressing the animalistic human, "Come ta save yer friend, Wolf?"

A cutting, harsh laugh from the Hunter was soon released, following his words as he continued, "Ya move one step, boy, and I'll have yer head."

A low growl was heard from the shadows behind him as the boy, whom was apparently known as 'Wolf,' smirked.

A yowl soon broke out as a second wolf, similar to the one the Hunter had just killed, leaped out of the bushes and moved to kill the gnarled man to avenge its fallen kin.

* * *

Several shots had been fired, and many droplets of dried blood had been splattered throughout the clearing. An adult's mangled and shredded body was sprawled haphazardly; a single, bloodied wolf was crushed below the destroyed carcass of the man. A second canine body was strewn amidst the far bramble, having several bullet wounds in its hide.

A nervous, curious young girl, with auburn hair that fell to her mid-neck, cautiously treads out from behind a tree, peering at the scene. A hand instantly flew to cover her mouth, muffling her still-audible gasp at the wreckage displayed before her, "Oh my...."

She hurried over to the wolf closest to her, looking at the bullet wounds with great concern, and knelt down, tentatively reaching a hand out in order to check if it was alright. However, before she could touch a sing hair on its furry body, the auburn girl was startled by a low, menacing grown which came from somewhere just out of her peripheral vision, and she halted her action, turning her head cautiously as her bright, emerald-green eyes fell upon an injured man, no doubt near the girl's own age of 16, and coaxed, softly, "I don't mean you any harm. I just want to help."

The brown haired boy in question simply stared at her with his guarded, emotionless, amber eyes.

The silence extended for many moments before the young girl stood up once more and slowly walked over the injured boy. His head didn't turn to look at her, instead, he fleetingly glanced down at the ground in-between them, as if insinuating an unspoken threat.

With a sigh, the scrawny girl suddenly sat down, her plain, jade-green dress puffing out around her gracefully.

She stared at him a little longer, persistence showing clearly on her face, as she waited for him to acknowledge her will to help.

The silence slowly allowed time to slip by the two; the girl's gaze not wavering in the slightest.

Gingerly, the boy's amber orbs flickered up to meet her gaze, staring right back at her. Almost at once, the girl broke out into a huge grin, happily chirping without moving closer, "My name is Sakura! Sa-ku-ra. I just want to help with your injuries, okay?"

He had been covered in many minor scrapes, scratches, and bruises, but Sakura's eyes first fell down to his left leg, which had apparently been hit with one of the Hunter's stray bullets.

Slowly, his gaze followed her own, looking down at his wound uncaringly, but he made no move against her otherwise.

Taking his silence as an affirmation, the emerald-eyed female slowly stood up, treading over to kneel beside him. The boy only stared, tracking her every movement like that of a hawk. Briefly, she touched the hem of his frayed left pant leg, as she observed that she would be able to simply roll up the single item in order to treat his wound, as it was just above his knee and beside the actual bone, depicting that nothing should be broken other than muscle and tendons.

The injured boy didn't move, instead, he was still watching her face, as if attempting to interpret her true motives.

Silently, she rolled up the cloth material, gently peeling it off of the skin around the bloodied area. At first glance upon the bare wound, she looked up at him, her emerald eyes filled with worry and concern as Sakura muttered, "I don't really have anything with me to be able to help this kind of injury...." She trailed off, her soft voice filled with guilt as she then looked around, an idea popping into her head, "I know! I can help you come to the village! I'd be able to treat your wound, and you could get the rest you need in order to heal...." Sakura cut off her rambling, noting how foolish she might've just seemed, and placed a hand upon his shoulder gently, sensing that he might not wish to go into town, and hastily stammered, "Please? It's just until you get better...."

The boy's head turned slightly, his amber gaze falling upon where her hand lightly touched his bare shoulder.

Slowly, he spoke; his voice was rough and his words were blunt and unpracticed to the native language: "Syaoran."

Sakura blinked in confusion, until it dawned upon her that he'd confided his name in her, and she suddenly clasped one of his calloused hands with her own two hands, gently but jovially, and exclaimed.

"It's very nice to meet you, Syaoran!"


	2. Chapter 2

**WOLF**

**A Tsubasa: RESEVior CHRoNiCLES FanFiction**

**Main Character Pairing: **Syaoran x Sakura

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

**

* * *

**

...Were those... birds? They don't sound like birds from the forest....

* * *

Slowly but surely, the young, injured male opening his heavy eyelids, glancing skyward. "...Where...?"

Even slower, he attempted to sit up, bringing his arms to his side in order to hold his weight on his elbows, instantaneously hissing at the pain he felt while doing so. Almost at once, the memories of yesterday came flooding back to him. Syaoran remembered the girl from yesterday... Sakura, was it? Looking thoroughly around the room, the boy vaguely hoped that she might be around somewhere.

The room that Syraon was staying in was very... bright, to say the least. The bed that he was resting on seemed to be just barely enough to fit his taller build. His amber eyes traveled to the large wooden dresser across the room from himself. It was topped with various medical supplies, and the injured male could safely venture a guess to say that they were for him. Facing his gaze on the wall between the bed and the dresser, there was a simple, wooden door, most likely leading to a hallway of sorts.

His searching orbs traveled to the wall that the bed had been stationed next to. The wall had an average-sized window, containing a view of the forest, and it already put 'Wolf' in a bit more of a relaxed state of mind, being closer to his supposed "home."

Syaoran was startled out of his reverie as the door slowly opened, revealing Sakura, garmented in a reddish-brown dress with long, vanilla sleeves and matching vanilla pants showing underneath the shin-length material of her dress. She was humming a quiet, happy tune--something she had, no doubt, heard around town several times.

She turned to Syaoran; his startled movement had instantly snagged her attention. Her already-cheerful features lit up in a smile as she quickly made her way to a small wooden chair stationed beside the bed, near Syaoran's shoulder. "Good morning, sleepyhead!"

He blinked at her, silently, and maintained his odd version of half-sitting: he had his upper body propped up on his elbows while his lower half was still lying limp. He winced as he tried to move a bit more away from her, out of habit.

Initially, he did just meet her, so she hadn't yet gained any trust in his eyes.

Sakura frowned at him and stood up, gently pushing down on his bare shoulders, and quietly murmuring, "No moving just yet, Syaoran..." Similar to a pouting child, she once again stopped him from rising a second time, "Your wounds can still reopen. Please stay down?"

She looked thoughtfully at the silent boy, then ventured an innocent question, "What if I gave you some kind of treat for being good? Like... a cookie, or something?"

He only continued to stare at her, having now resigned to a position of laying down, and he glanced down at his bare chest, now mostly covered in various bandages and wraps--the ones on his lower abdomen had small splotches of blood showing through from his moving so much.

Trying to maintain eye contact with the silent teenager, Sakura deftly sat down beside him on the bed, next to his own waist, and attempted to catch his attention by remaining near. Syaoran stiffened, probably defensively on instinct, and he spoke, stumbling slightly with his words, "What... c... cu..."

For at least half a minute, he attempted to pronounce 'cookie,' until Sakura was finally able to comprehend what he was trying to say. Balling a fist, she lightly slammed it into her other palm, as if she had just solved a major crisis.

"You don't know what a cookie is?"

He shook his head in the negative.

Sakura got up almost at once, grinning, and beamed over at Syaoran, "It's a really sweet food, mostly made from bread and chocolate. Actually..." she paused, collecting her thought process once again, "I have some downstairs!" Without another word, she disappeared back out the still-open door, leaving poor Syaoran still fairly confused.

Within moments, the auburn-haired girl scurried back into the room, this time, she had been carrying a small plastic tray of bite-sized, circular cookies with chocolate chips sporadically placed on it. She placed the tray atop the chair beside Syaoran's bed, sitting down, once more, beside him. She grinned at him, taking one of the small sugary sweets, "This," she pointed to it, "is a cookie." After that short and not-too-helpful explanation, she proceeded to bring the cookie to his closed mouth, still smiling sweetly, "Try it, please?"

Hesitantly, Syaoran sniffed the unknown object, before deftly opening his mouth a little, allowing the cheery female to feed him the odd snack.

Sakura watched, hopeful, to see if he would like it in the slightest. She watched him blink a few times, his face lighting up in surprise, as he looked up at her, attempting to form a coherent sentence, "It's... good."

Sakura clasped her hands together, in triumph, as a smile broke out among her features, and exclaimed, "Yay! I'd hoped you would like it!"

Her tone took up a playfully scolding one as she poked his forehead with her index finger, "You'd better behave, mister, or no cookies for you." She broke off, giggling.

Syaoran's amber eyes averted away from her, turning his head in order for his gaze to linger on the tray of cookies.

Taking another sweet from the tray, she quipped, touching the cookie to his lips, "Last one."

Again, he allowed her to feed him.

* * *

The following two days, Sakura hadn't yet let Syaoran out of bed, other than to put on a new change of clothes or to visit the bathroom.

On the fourth day, Sakura had called in a doctor, in order to check on how long he would still need to recover. According to her, the docter, Yukito, had been a family friend. According to him, Syaoran was well enough to do some smaller tasks, but he was warned against putting any weight on his leg, as it was still in the process of healing.

On the fifth day, Syaoran had attempted to explore around the house a little. In total, it had two floors, and was a very modest-sized house, having only around five rooms, unless you counted the kitchen and living room as two separate spaces. The top floor contained Sakura's bedroom as well as another room that he had yet to see, and a main bathroom. The ground floor, however, had entrances in the front and back, leading to either side of the house, as well as having a large closet, bathroom, small kitchen, and a general room.

However, some times into the day, an unexpected visitor had decided to stop by.

* * *

Syaoran was sitting up on the bed, unwinding the bandages from his back and chest for a [hopefully] final time. He was only wearing a simple pair of light gray, withered pants, as well as his trademark tooth necklace and the feathered arm-bands still in tact. With an audible sigh, he looked down at his left leg, still having yet another fresh dressing on it. The wound was itchy from time to time, but Syaoran already knew that the single fact meant that the would was healing.

Suddenly, one of the doors on the first floor of the house had slammed shut, sending a shock wave to Syaoran's senses as he jumped down onto the floor silently, in an offensive position on all fours. Unnoticably, his left leg was stretched out, remaining limp with no weight placed on it. He faced the door, his posture and stance mimicking that of a wild animal ready to kill.

Near twenty minutes ago, Sakura had informed him that she would be out back, collecting a few plants for cooking.

Syaoran also happened to know that the back door was a sliding one--the sound that he had just hear could not come from the slamming of a sliding door such as the one that was there. Therefore, the intruder who just rudely entered was not Sakura.

Mere moments later, the door to the room he was staying in--which, he had been informed, was actually Sakura's own room--was jarred open, slamming against the wall in a quick and careless encounter. Almost faster than should be possible, Syaoran soon found a licensed Hunter gun pointed at himself. He snarled, inhumanly, as a threat, and proceeded to move an inch to his right side. Following his movements, the Hunter behind the gun shouted, his voice laced with anger and hatred, "Move and I'll blow your head off, Wolf! What have you done to my sister?!"

The Hunter, Syaoran vaguely noted, had short, black hair, and wore some sort of odd sunglasses in order to keep his expression revealed.

Syaoran growled at the man, not even being able to put together whom he was speaking of. If this weren't such a closed-off area, Syaoran could easily summon one of his fellow canines and kill this over-confident Hunter where he stood....

At once, a sharp, stabbing pain suddenly surged through the teens body as his pupils dilated, dangerously narrowed to the length of a sliver, and his wide, glaring eyes looked up at the face of the older Hunter, armed with an electric tazer of sorts.

He repeated his query, using different words, "Where. Is. Sakura?"

Just as Syaoran had backed against the wall, gaping his mouth as if in preparation to bite or eat the other, Sakura burst into the room, instantly inserting herself neatly in between Syaoran and the Hunter, arms wide in the formers defense. "Touya, stop! Don't hurt him!"

Syaoran snarled, his hands currently gripping the wooden floors as if he had claws. His back was arched, similar to that of a cat's, and his eyes were so insanely dilated with rage and anger that you could hardly see any of his pupil. His golden, glowering eyes were whirling with unsuppressed emotions. The Hunter, Touya, lowered his gun, scolding his sister, "Sakura, do you know how dangerous he is?! Get out of the way! He'll kill you at the first chance he gets!"

Sakura stared at her brother, her emerald eyes gleaming with unshed tears on Syaoran's behalf, and spoke, quietly, "I'm alive, aren't I?"


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT please read

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT UPDATE FOR READERS OF THIS STORY.**

[May 27th, 2010]

Sorry I was gone for forever and a day, guys!

I wanted to finish this year of school so that I knew a bit more about grammar - Shakespeare helps a lot.  
That's not the reason for the annoucement, though,

**The story is currently being completely rewritten, from page one, chapter one, word one, onward. The storyline is a biiiit different but it's mostly the same, just slowed down a whole bunch. At my original pace, my plot was gonna spiral and die, but I have a long-term plot written out beforehand like I SHOULD'VE done. Haha, I'm a bit slow.**

**Expect chapter one to be re-done sometime next week.  
**


End file.
